mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mario
|Preis = |Altersbeschränkung = 0 |Bild = 814ASJE5NfL. SL1500 .jpg|thumb]] |Entwickler = AlphaDream |Icon = }} Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. ist ein Nintendo 3DS-Spiel, welches am 4. Dezember 2015 erschienen ist. Es wurde von AlphaDream entwickelt und vermischt die Mario & Luigi-Serie mit der Paper Mario-Serie und ist der fünfte Teil der Mario & Luigi-Serie. Story thumb|200pxDie Geschichte beginnt, als Toad und Luigi im Dachboden vom Pilz-Palast einen Luftzug spüren und nach der Quelle suchen. Über einem Bücherregal sehen sie ein Loch. Da die Beinchen des Toads zu kurz sind, muss Luigi ran. Dieser traut sich jedoch nicht richtig zu suchen, so dass ihn der Toad am Ende aufmuntert, seinen Kopf in das Loch zu stecken. In dem Moment, in dem Luigi nicht hinsieht, wird der Toad von einem Gratterich angregriffen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Toad doch ziemlich hoch springen kann, denn er flüchtet mit einem Sprung auf das Bücherregal zu Luigi und der Gratterich hinterher. Luigi erschreckt sich und springt gegen die Decke, fällt hinunter und kracht auf den Boden. Wegen des thumb|200pxaufgewirbelten Staubes muss er niesen und kracht in das Regal. Toad und Gratterich fallen herunter, vor allem aber auch eines: Das Paper-Mario-Buch. Dieses wiederum fällt auf Luigis Kopf und öffnet sich. Aus dem geöffneten Buch strömen alle Papier-Charaktere, der Dachboden explodiert und die Charaktere der Papierwelt verteilen sich auf die ganze normale Welt. Im Thronsall des Pilz-Palastes unterhielten sich gerade Mario, Peach und Glitzerstern, als aufgebrachte Toads in den Raum stürzen, gefolgt von Luigi. Ihm folgt Papier-Peach. Natürlich gerät der ganze Saal in Aufruhr, und Luigi, der Toad und Papier-Peach erklären mit die Sache. Papier-Peach macht sich Sorgen, weil ihre Papier-Toads in Angst sich verstecken und auch von den gewöhnlichen Toads nicht wieder beruhigen lassen. Mario und Luigi müssen sie einfangen. Nachdem das erledigt ist, treffen die zwei auf Mopsie, der soeben ein paar Toads beraubt hat. Diese sind traurig, weil Mopsie ausgrechnet die Paar-Attacken gestohlen hat, die sie Mario und Luigi schenken wollten. Nur der "Rote Panzer 3D" und die "Bros.-Blume" haben sie noch retten können. Mario und Luigi wollen nun den Pilz-Palast verlassen, sehen aber entzückt, dass Toadette mit einem kleinen Papp-Mario spielt und mit den Papier-Toads ein "riesiges Projekt" plant. Nach einigen Gesprächen mit Lakitu und ein paar anderen Toads kommen Mario und Luigi nun endlich aus dem Palast heraus und werden sofort von zwei Papier-Gumbas angegriffen, welche sie aber mühelos beseitigen können, woraufhin diese ganz schön wütend sind und Rache schwören. Derweil geht es auch in Bowsers Festung hoch her. Ein Magikoopa geht zu Bowser, um ihm Bericht zu erstatten, sie thumb|200pxwerden aber von Papier-Bowser gestört. Während die beiden sich prügeln, fragt das Gefolge Bowsers, was denn passiere. Sie sind sowieso verwirrt, da überall Papier-Schergen herumlaufen. Als der Magikoopa dann auch noch Bowser Jr. und Papier-Bowser Jr. sieht, hat er bereits eine Ahnung, was passiert ist... Derweil haben Mario, Luigi und Papier-Mario immer noch die Missionen, die Toads zu retten, und kämpfen sich problemlos durch die Ebenbild-Ebene. Sie sind schon fast am Ende, als mit einem Mal Bowser und Papier-Bowser über ihre Köpfe hinwegfliegen, die beiden Prinzessinnen dabei. Das Team macht sich sofort an die Verfolgung, wobei sie in den Ebenbild-Ebenen noch Mutant-Tyranha besiegen. Nach einem Zwischenfall in den Doppelmoppel-Dünen mit Mopsie führt ei-thumb|200pxne Hängebrücke zum Ziel. Jedoch haben der Maxi-Pokey und der Glitzergigant-Pokey noch einen anderen Plan und stürzen die drei von der Brücke in eine Höhle unter den Dünen. Von dort aus finden sie den Weg in eine geheime Oase, die von Bowsers Schergen eingenommen wurde. Da das Team aber viele Papier-Toads braucht, damit diese ein Trampolin bauen, befreien sie die Oase, worauf nach zwei Toad-Rettungsmissionen im Lakitu-Info-Zentrum endlich das Trampolin fertig gestellt wird. Die Papier-Toads übertriebem leider etwas, sodass das Team erst in den Himmel schoss, und dann einfach wieder in die Höhle fiel, direkt vor Maxi-Pokey und Glitzergigant-Pokey. Nach einem harten Kampf konnten sie das Trampolin nun endlich richtig nutzen und wieder nach oben gelangen. Dort gab es noch einen Kampf gegen Karton-Kolloss-Kamek und der Weg zur Festung war frei. Doch Bowser hatte bereits vorgesorgt und wollte die Brüder erledigen. Dummerweise hatte er einen Gumba an die Kanone gelassen, und statt Mario, Luigi und Papier-Mario wurde die entscheidende Hängebrücke zerstört. Der Gumba versuchte es noch einmal und das Blatt wendete sich. Er traf zwar nicht das Team, jedoch einen Punkt in ihrer Nähe; das Team war betäubt. Die Koopalinge Wendy, Roy, Larry und Ludwig warteten bereits und befahlen einer Horde Football Chucks, das Team zu entführen. Während dieses Vorgangs thumb|200pxverlor Luigi unglücklicherweise das wichtige Buch. Ausgerechnet Roy fand es und wollte es auf den Müll schmeißen, als Bowser Jr. mit seiner Papier-Version ankam und "WARTE MAL!" schrie. Bowser Jr. sagte, dass das Buch ihm gehörte und wenn Roy es wegschmeißen würde, würde er dies seinem Vater mitteilen. Roy entschuldigte sich eingeschüchtert und überließ das wertvolle Ding Bowser Jr.. Dieser freute sich und nahm es mit nach Hause, um es zu zerstören, denn er und Papier-Bowser Jr. wollten sich nicht wieder trennen. Bei sich zu Hause wollen sie ihren Vätern den Fund zeigen. Weil die beiden jedoch nerven, werden sie von Kamek als Wächter der Prinzessinnen in "die Villa" abgeschoben. Derweil ist das Team im Gefängnis eingesperrt und nur Papier-Mario ist nicht mehr bewusstlos und kann aus seinen Fesseln schlüpfen. Er befreit Mario und Luigi, schlüpft durch das Gitter und öffnet die Tür. Von anderen Gefangenen erfahren sie, dass das hier kein Gefängnis, sondern eine Mine ist, in der gefangene Toads für Bowser Sklavenarbeiten verrichten und irgendein merkwürdiges Erz abbauen müssen. Das Team möchte natürlich sofort fliehen, wird aber von einer Truppe Hammer-Brüder aufgehalten, die den Gefangenen die Kommando-Blöcke gestohlen haben. Nach einer kurzen Suche und ein paar recht unfairen Kämpfen sind die Kommando-Blöcke zurück in den richtigen Händen und es wird weiter nach einem Ausgang gesucht, wobei das Team verhindern will, das weiteres Erzthumb|200px exportiert wird. Auf dem Weg treffen sie auch einen alten Feind: Papier-Gumba. Er redet dem Team ins Gewissen, als er sagt, dass er nur ihretwegen jetzt die Zellen wischen muss und dass er sich aus Versehen eingeschlossen habe. Sie möchten ihn doch bitte befreien, denn das wären sie ihm schuldig. Das Team lässt sich überreden und befreit ihn. Plötzlich erscheinen ein paar Hammer-Brüder und wollen das Team wieder in seine Zellen befördern. Mario, Luigi und Papier-Mario wollen selbstverständlich kämpfen, jedoch haben die Wachen ihnen die Kommando-Blöcke entwendet, sodass das Team sie vorerst nur durch Konter bekämpfen kann. Aber natürlich bekommen sie es trotzdem hin und erhalten die Kommando-Blöcke zurück. Sie kommen an ein Tor, welches zu Bowsers Festung führt, sich aber nicht öffnen lässt, und Luigi bekommt großes Mitleid mit den armen Toads. Sie sehen gerade noch, wie zwei kleine Toads den letzten riesigen Brocken Erz auf das Band legen und dann zusammenbrechen. Was immer das Erz bewirken soll, Bowser und Papier-Bowser haben nun genug davon. Es gelingt dem Team dann aber doch noch, die beiden bewusstlosen Toads aufzuwecken, die ihnen dann von ihrem Leid erzählen. Sie erzählen, dass selbst die Muskeln schmerzen würden, von denen sie nicht einmal wussten, dass sie sie überhaupt haben und von Bowsers Schergen rund um die Uhr dazu gezwungen werden, zu arbeiten. Mario fragte darauf, warum die Toads nicht einfach fliehen würden, worauf diese antworteten, dass die einzige Röhre von den Schergen bewacht werden würde. Mario, Luigi und Papier-Mario versprachen, sich um dieses Ärgernis zu kümmern, doch sie ahnten nicht, wer die Wächter sind! Es handelte sich um keinen Geringeren als die zwei Koopalinge Roy Koopa und Wendy O. Koopa. Als das Team das Ende der Katakomben erreichen, stellen sich die beiden Koopalinge ihnen entgegen, doch die Brüder können sie besiegen. Nachdem die Koopalinge geflohen sind, tun es die Toads ihnen nach und flüchten durch die Röhre auf die Oberfläche der Tripel-Tropen. Nachdem Mario, Luigi und Papier-Mario wieder ein paar Papier-Toads retten konnten flüchteten sie mit einem von diesen gebauten Boot von den Tripel-Tropen, zurück zur Ebenbild-Ebene und zum Palast. Die Brüder erfahren, dass die beiden Prinzessinnen mit den Bowser Jr.-Duo auf dem Spiegelbildberg sind. Um den Berg aber zu erreichen, musst der Zwielicht-Forst durchquert werden. Doch Papier-Kamek verdreckte den Wald kurzerhand und thumb|200pxriesige Müllberge versperrten den Weg zum Ziel. Wiggler könnte mit seiner Kraft die Müllberge zerstören, jedoch ist er vor Hunger ganz schwach und bittet um eine Beere, die das Team selbstverständlich für ihn pflückt. Sofort bekommt Wiggler wieder seine Energie zurück und zerstört einen Teil der Müllberge. Aber eine Beere reicht nicht als Treibstoff und so bleibt Wiggler kraftlos zwischen zwei Felsen stehen. Mario, Luigi und Papier-Mario müssen aber ausgerechnet da hindurch, aber Wiggler meint, er könnte erst nach zehn weiteren Beeren sich ein Stückchen zur Seite bewegen. Nach einer langen Suche bekommt Wiggler endlich seine Beeren, aber ausgerechnet in diesem Moment kommt Yoshi, der Flinke vorbei, welcher sich freut eine riesige Melone gefunden zu haben. Wiggler bekommt großen Appetit und will sich nicht fortbewegen, ehe sie diese Melone hat. Diese muss das Team in einem Wettlauf mit Yoshi, dem Flinken gewinnen. Endlich kann Wiggler die Melone fressen. Wiggler zesrtört nun auch den Rest der Müllberge, muss aber an einem elektrisch geladenen Tor haltmachen. Mit einer Bombenfrucht zerstört das Team den Generator und Wiggler kann weiter vordringen. Aber leider nur bis zum nächsten Tor, welches zwei Generatoren hat. Nachdem dieses Tor zerstört ist, kommt es zu einem Minispiel-Kampf gegen den normalen Kamek. Nachdem dieser eine bittere Niederlage einstecken musste, folgt das Team Wiggler hinter das zerstörte Tor, wo Papier-Kamek und sie sichthumb|200px streiten. Papier-Kamek hypnotisiert Wiggler und hetzt sie auf das Team, während er während dieses Bosskampfes im Hintergrund schwebt. Ist Wiggler besiegt, kann man Papier-Kamek angreifen. Dieser flüchtet jedoch und Wigglers Hypnose wird gebrochen. Sie wird von Para-Gumbas in den Himmel getragen; es sieht aus, als sei sie tot. In Wirklichkeit hat sie sich nur zu Flatter weiterentwickelt und trägt das Team auf den Spiegelbildberg. Dort will das Team in die Villa vordringen, muss aber, um dorthin zu gelangen, das Bergpuzzle lösen. Nachdem dies auch erledigt wäre, geht es erst einmal in ein Toad-Dorf, wo man noch ein paar Papier-Toads retten muss, damit Toadette einen neuen Karton-Koloss bauen kann. Von dem Toad-Dorf geht es weiter zur Villa, doch das Team wird von Karton-Koloss-Bowser Jr. aufgehalten. Toadette präsentiert gerade noch rechtzeitig Karton-Koloss-Peach. Nach einem harten Kampf flüchten die Junioren mit den beiden Kameks und den Prinzessinnen. Dabei lassen sie das Medaillon fallen, welches das Team in den Tripel-Tropen-Katakomben in das geheimnisvolle Tor einsetzen kann. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnen sie den Football-Chucks, die sie zuvor in das Gefängnis in den Katakomben gesteckt hatten. Mit der versteckten Paar-Attacke, die sie zuvor noch Mopsie abgeknöpft hatten, werden die Football-Chucks aus dem Weg geräumt. Außerdem trifft das Team noch Papier-Gumba, welcher unbedingt mit will und sich so einfach dem Team anschließt.thumb|200px Leider ist er ein Verräter. In den Katakomben bittet er Mario, das Medaillon zu zeigen, damit man entscheiden könnte, ob es eine Fälschung ist oder nicht. Kaum liegt es vor ihm, ruft er nach den neuen Gefängnis-Wachen, den Feuer-Brüdern. Diese transportieren das Medaillon ab, und Papier-Gumba rennt thumb|left|100pxihnen hinterher. Nun müssen Mario, Luigi und Papier-Mario den Feuer-Bruder mit dem Medaillon erwischen. Je weniger Feuer-Brüder man bekämpft, desto mehr Geld bekommt man am Ende des Minispiels. Wo sich der richtige Feuer-Bruder befindet, sieht man auf dem Bild links. hat man ihm das Medaillon abgenommen, will Glitzerstern Papier-Gumba verfolgen, aber das Team rät davon ab. Schließlich haben sie keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Sie setzen das Medaillon in die Tür ein und gelangen durch eine Röhre auf eine kleine Inselgruppe. Auf der mittleren Insel befindet sich ein Kristall, in dem eine Röhre eingeschlossen ist. Man muss durch die Röhren auf den anderen Inseln in verschiedene Räume, in dem verschiedene Minispiele warten. Schafft man alle drei Räume, richten sich drei Laser auf den Kristall und er zerbricht. Durch die Röhre kommen sie in einen weiteren Raum, von dem wieder eine Röhre abgeht. Diese wird jedoch von Larry und Ludwig bewacht. Ludwig hat während des Bosskampfes einige Tricks auf Lager, wie zum Beispiel das Einsetzen von Karten. Nach diesem Kampf kann man in Bowsers Festung gelangen. Dort muss man in die Festung gelangen und die neue Papierflieger-Fähigkeit häufig nutzen. Vor der Festung muss man gegen Karton-Koloss-König-Buu-Huu antreten. Nach diesem Kampf wird Toadette entführt und man muss sie retten. Man kommt jedoch nicht weiter, da vor der Treppe ein Bowser-Gesicht eingebaut ist, aus dessen Mund Feuer thumb|200pxkommt. Man muss zwei weitere Minispiele meistern. Derweil halten die beiden Bowser Jr.s Wache bei den Prinzessinnen. Während Bowser Jr. vor Langeweile schläft, kann Papier-Bowser Jr. sich noch auf den Beinen halten. Irgendwann wird es ihm zu langweilig und er geht an die frische Luft. Was er nicht weiß, ist, dass die Prinzessinnen schon längst nicht mehr im, sondern hinter dem Käfig sind und nun durch das Fenster flüchten. Sie landen auf einem Balkon und sehen das Team. Sie verabreden sich in der nächsten Halle. Dort sind die Prinzessinnen nur noch einen Meter vom Team entfernt, als die beiden Bowser Jr. sie fangen und hinter eine Tür sperren. Stolz zeigen sie, dass sie nicht nur die Prinzessinnen, sondern auch das Buch haben. Jetzt weiß Luigi nun endlich über den Verbleib Bescheid und will sich das Buch zurückholen. Das Team muss die Bowser Jr. fangen, ohne von den Robo-Koopas oder Fly Guys gesehen zu werden. Ist es endlich geschafft, thumb|200pxkommt es zum Bosskampf zwischen dem Team und den beiden Juniors. Nach dem siegreichen Kampf können nun endlich die Prinzessinnen befreit werden. Jedoch kommen in diesem Moment leider die beiden Bowser herein und finden ihre beiden bewusstlosen Söhne. Das passt ihnen nicht, denn sie wollten den beiden gerade zeigen, was sie mit dem vielen Erz angestellt haben. Sie haben Bowsers Festung zu Bowsers neuer Festung umgebaut, welche sich nun in die Lüfte erhebt! Es bleibt nun keine Zeit mehr, auch das Buch zu retten, das Team muss flüchten! Doch kaum sind sie vor der Festung, weht sie der Flugwind weg, nur Glitzerstern kann sich noch festhalten. Da Kamek es aber jedoch schafft, Glitzerstern in ein sinnloses Gespräch über Zahnpflege zu verwickeln, lässt diese thumb|200pxaus Versehen los und wird mit den anderen zusammen davon geweht, und zwar mitten in die Ebenbild-Ebene. Dort danken die Prinzessinnen und dem Team und gehen zum Pilz-Palast. Mario, Luigi und Papier-Mario folgen ihnen selbstverständlich dorthin, werden aber Zeuge eines furchtbaren Schauspiels: Bowsers neue Festung fliegt mit allen Luftschiffen von Bowser zur Ebenbild-Ebene und bombardieren diese. Die beiden Bowser im Inneren dieser fliegenden Festung glühen vor Zorn. Sie wollen dafür Rache nehmen, dass ihre beiden Söhne verhauen wurden. Und nähern sich dem Pilz-Palast. Mit der Superkanone zielen sie auf das Dach und den Dachboden, wo vorher das Buch lag. Eine riesige Kanonenkugel donnert in den Palast, die Säulen fallen um, das Dach wird komthumb|200pxplett zerstört und überall sind geschockte Toads. Bowsers neue Festung fliegt derweil zum Spiegelbildberg. Das Team will unbedingt dorthin, muss aber wieder den Umweg durch den Zwielicht-Forst nehmen. Doch dahin zu gelangen, ist gar nicht mal so einfach, da inzwischen überall Papier-Gebiete herumstehen und den Weg versperren. Deshalb muss zunächst das Himmelgebiet auf den Wolken aufgesucht werden. Mit dem Ultra-Trampolin, welches das Team bereits in der Doppelmoppel-Grotte genutzt hat, gelangt man nach oben. Hier findet man viele Papier-Gumbas auf hohem Level. Nach einer langen Suche findet das Team ein Loch, durch welches sie vor den Zwielicht-Forst springen können. Nachdem sie diesen betreten haben, stellen sie fest, dass er finsterer ist als beim vorherigen Besuch. Luigi als Experte für Geister merkt sofort, dass es hier nun spukt. Derweil in Bowsers neuer Festung planen die beiden Bowser gegenseitig, sich mithilfe des Buches zu hintergehen. Doch zurück zum Zwielicht-Forst: Bis auf ein paar herum schwirrende Geister scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Ein Tor versperrt den Weg, und Papier-Mario muss auf ein riesiges Spinnennetz klettern, um den Block für das Tor zu betätigen. Dann kommen sie aber plötzlich an einen violetten Baumstumpf, an dem zwei Augen aufleuchten! Hunderte von Flappflapps kommen hervor und der Baum enttarnt sich als König Buu Huu... Luigi will zum Ausgang rennen, doch da erscheint plötzlich ein Tor. Luigi rennt thumb|200pxzurück zu seinen Freunden, doch die, sowie alle Buu Huus, sind verschwunden. Da hört Luigi plötzlich ein "Autsch!" und sucht nach der Quelle. Es ist Glitzerstern, welche in einer Blume gefangen war. Nachdem sie sich ordentlich über die Blätter in ihrem Mund beklagt hat, registriert sie Luigi. Sie versteht seine Angst, denn sonst wären ja gleich zwei Marios bei ihm und jetzt sei er ganz allein in einem verspukten Wald. Während sie es noch einmal versucht, probiert sie es einmal mit einer Anspielung auf das Jahr des Luigi. Das zeigt dann Wirkung. Luigi wollte sich aufrecht auf den Weg machen, jedoch flatterte auf einmal wieder eine Gruppe Flappflapps vorbei, weshalb Luigi sich zitternd fortbewegte. Hinter einer Abbiegung hörte Luigi auf einmal das typische Buu Huu-Kichern und der Weg hinter ihm wurde von einer Flammensäule versperrt. Er musste innerhalb einer Minute und dreißig Sekunden zu dem Tor gelangen, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Dieses Minispiel muss der Spieler öfters machen, da Luigi die Buu thumb|200pxHuus nicht alleine bekämpfen kann, was König Buu Huu sicher wusste. Das Schlimmste war, dass die Buu Huus sich als Mario oder Papier-Mario tarnen können. Als Luigi endlich den echten Mario fand, hing dieser kopfüber an einen Baum gefesselt. Luigi machte ihn los und bei seinem Pech fiel Mario prompt auf ihn. Trotzdem forschen die beiden nun gemeinsam weiter nach Papier-Mario. Sie erspähten ihn auf der anderen Seite des Flusses und versuchten, dorthin zu gelangen. Auf der anderen Seite des Flusses angekommen, finden sie Papier-Mario hinter einem Baum versteckt. Er schließt sich ihnen an. Als sie jedoch loslaufen möchten, hören sie die Buu Huu-Lache und drehen sich um. Da war aber nichts. Sie wollten wieder weiter, doch hinter ihrem Rücken verwandelte sich Papier-Mario in König Buu Huu. Sie drehten sich um und sahen ihn für einen kurzen Moment, bevor er wieder Papier-Marios Gestalt annahm. In dieser Gestalt tat König Buu Huu noch einmal sah, als wäre er Papier-Mario, doch die Brüder hatten ihn durchschaut. Der König demonstierte noch einmal seine Fähigkeiten als Papier-Peach und Papier-thumb|200pxBowser, doch dann begann der Kampf. Dieser war gar nicht so einfach, da schließlich nicht Papier-Mario mit von der Partei war, und so auch keine Trio-Attacken eingesetzt werden konnten. Zudem holte König Buu Huu auch noch einen gewöhnlichen Buu Huu herbei, welcher Papier-Mario gefangen hielt. König Buu Huu drohte den beiden damit, dass er Papier-Mario schaden würde, wenn Mario & Luigi ihn angreifen würden. Man kann diesen Gehilfen jedoch angreifen, sodass er Papier-Mario fallen lässt. Ist der König besiegt, kehrt auch Papier-Mario wieder ins Team ein... Nun suchen sie nach Flatter, die sie benötigen, um wieder auf den Spiegelbildberg zu kommen. Dazu müssen sie aus dem verspukten westlichen Teil des Waldes hinaus und in den ihnen bekannten östlichen Teil, denken sie zunächst. Als sie aber dort nichts Neues finden, gehen sie wieder zurück und finden einen Toad, der von Buu Huus festgehalten wird. Nach einem Minispiel sind die Buu Huus abgelenkt und das Team um ein paar hundert Münzen reicher. Dann gelangen sie wieder in den westlichen Teil, wo sie einen thumb|200pxMinispiel-Kampf gegen Roy wagen. Nachdem dieser drei Bomben abbekommen hat, verspricht er Rache und verzieht sich. Man trifft bei Flatter einen Toad, der gerne dichtet und dem Spieler sagt: "Oh, Mario! Ich sorg mich so... Ein lila Monster hat großes Unglück mir beschert - es kam und stahl mir etwas von hohem Wert! Wie entreiß ich's nur seinen Krallen... Denn niemals darf es in die falschen Hände fallen! Erhört ihr meine Klage? Wenn ich ganz lieb bitte sage? Ich frage mit Bangen, helf ihr mir, es zurückzuerlangen?" Er meint damit, dass Mopsie ihm eine Partner-Attacke gestohlen hat. Selbstverständlich fängt das Team ihn und erhält Ballonplatzer. Flatter trägt sie dann wieder auf den Spiegelbildberg, kann sie aber nicht zur Festung befördern, da sie dann von den Kanonen abgeschossen werden würde. Praktischerweise wurden inzwischen neue Warp-Röhren fertig gestellt, sodass man von nun an Flatter nicht mehr bitten muss. Das Team macht sich auf den Weg zu König Bob-omb Gameplay Das Gameplay unterscheidet sich nicht sehr von den anderen Spielen der Mario & Luigi-Serie. Mario kann man mit der -Taste bedienen, Luigi mit der -Taste und Papier-Mario mit der -Taste. Man kann alle drei mit der -Taste gleichzeitig bedienen. Dem Spieler steht der Hammer unüblicherweise gleich am Anfang zu Verfügung. Schlagen die drei kurz nacheinander mit den Hämmern auf den Boden, entsteht eine mächtige Druckwelle, die alles in der Nähe zerstören kann. Durch den von den Papier-Toads erhaltenen Kopier-Block kann Papier-Mario sich jederzeit eine Lebensversicherung verschaffen, indem er Kopien von sich erschafft, die dann mit ihm einen Stapel bilden. Das ändert seine Angriffe und verschafft ihm Zusatzversuche, aber die Kopien sind schwächer als er selbst und leicht zu zerstören. Es lassen sich auch Amiibo verwenden. Spezialattacken Marios Bros.-Attacken *Roter Panzer 3D *Raketenabschuss *Bombenderby *Kanonenkugelstoßen *Toad-Seilakt Luigis Bros.-Attacken *Bros.-Blume *Muschelbohrer *Flatterkopter *Ballonplatzer *Megahammer Papier-Marios Trio-Attacken *Trio-Squash *Trio-Drachen *Trio-Tornado *Trio-Shuriken *Trio-Meteorit Charaktere Spielbare Charaktere Spielbare Karton-Kolosse Unterstützende Charaktere Gegner Gegner Normale Gegner Papier Gegner Karton-Koloss Gegner * Gumba * Pokey * Spike * Robo Koopa * Stachelbälle * Bob-omb * Knochentrocken * Buu Huu * Kugelwilli * Wummp * Luftschiff Bosse Karton-Koloss Bosse Kampfarena Es gibt zwar die Kampf-Arena noch, aber nicht mehr die X-Bosse. Es sind einfach ein paar ausgewählte Bosse und am Ende der Bossparade wartet ein Secret Boss. Die Bosse in der Kampfarena haben genau die gleichen Fähigkeiten wie im normalen Spielverlauf, sind jedoch im Level und in allen anderen Stats gestiegen. Items Bohnen * Herz-Bohne * Brüder-Bohne * Kraft-Bohne * Abwehr-Bohne * Tempo-Bohne * Bart-Bohne Ausrüstung Aktion Einfache Aktionen * Sprung * Hammer * Flucht Spezielle Aktionen * Trio-Hammer * Trio-Griff * Trio-Bohrer * Trio-Gleiter Orte (nach erstmaligem Besuch sortiert) * Pilz-Palast * Ebenbild-Ebene * Doppelmoppel-Dünen * Doppelmoppel-Grotte * Tripel-Tropen-Katakomben * Tripel-Tropen * Zwielicht-Forst * Spiegelbildberg * Bowsers Festung * Zerstörter Pilz-Palast * Auf den Wolken * Bowsers neue Festung Ränge * Pilz-Rang - Level 1 bis 5 * Panzer-Rang - Level 6 bis 11 * Bumerang-Rang - Level 12 bis 18 * Blumen-Rang - Level 19 bis 26 * Blatt-Rang - Level 27 bis 35 * Stern-Rang - Level 36 bs 45 * Regenbogen-Rang - ab Level 45 Änderung gegenüber anderen Mario & Luigi Spielen * Mario und Luigi können im ersten Kampf ihre Hämmer und ihre Spezialattacken verwenden. * Orden wurden durch Kampf-Karten ersetzt. * Luigi ist der erste spielbare Charakter in diesem Spiel. * Das Spiel hat dieselbe Grafik wie sein Vorgänger. * Lakitu hat eine neue Rolle in diesem Spiel. Anstelle den Spielern Bonuspunkte für die Stats beim Level-Aufstieg zuzufügen, gibt er dem Trio in diesem Spiel Missionen, um Papier-Toads zu retten. * Die Tutorials sind optional. * Toadsworth ist erstmals abwesend. * Spezialattacken erhält man von Mopsie, nicht mehr durch Attackenfragmente. * Es gibt insgesamt sieben Ränge, während es in den Vorgängern nur fünf gab. * Es ist das erste Spiel der Serie, bei dem Items eine Kategorie in dem Beutel gibt. * Es ist das erste Spiel der Serie, bei dem Items unter einer Kategorie gefunden werden können. * Es ist das erste Spiel der Serie, bei dem drei spielbare Charaktere gleichzeitig in einem Kampf kämpfen. * Es ist das zweite Spiel der Serie, bei dem der Endbosskampf zwei Phasen hat. * Spieler können Attacken blocken. * Der japanische Titel enthält keine Nummer. * Es gibt keinen Miniquest, bei welchem ein wichtiges Item gebaut wird (so wie der Bohnenstern, der Kobaltstern, das Wunderserum und das Ultibett). * Mario und Luigi können nicht den Wirbelsprung vollführen, da er durch den Trio-Gleiter ersetzt wurde. * Es ist das erste Spiel der Serie, in dem nicht nur Bohnen im Untergrund gefunden werden können. * Es ist das zweite Spiel der Serie, bei dem es eine Szene nach den Credits gibt. (Das erste Spiel ist Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser, in dem Bowser einen Kuchen von Prinzessin Peach erhält.) * Es ist das erste Spiel der Serie, in dem man nicht in ein anderes Königreich, durch die Zeit oder in den Körper von Bowser reisen kann. * Copyright: © 2015 Nintendo Co., Ltd. Developed by ALPHADREAM Trivia * Das Spiel wird häufig für einen Teil der Mario & Luigi-Serie gehalten, jedoch ist es ein Crossover zwischen der Mario & Luigi-Serie und der Paper Mario-Serie, demnach ist es der fünfte Teil beider Serien. * Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. ist das einzige Mario RPG - Spiel, bei dem dem Francise keine neuen Charaktere hinzugefügt wurden. * Dieses Spiel basiert mehr auf Paper Mario: Sticker Star, genauer gesagt auf die New Super Mario Bros.-Serie, als die anderen Spiele. * Ebenfalls wie in Paper Mario: Sticker Star hat Papier-Mario keine Stimme und verstandigt sich mit Mimik und einer Art Zeichenspache, ähnlich wie der/die Bewohner/in aus den Animal Crossing-Spiele. * In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga kann man in der Lachhochschule einen Block aus Paper Mario entdecken. Also spielt Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga wahrscheinlich erst nach Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. oder die Papier-Welt hatte schon einmal Kontakt zur normalen Welt. en:Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam fi:Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam nl:Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Kategorie:Nintendo 3DS-Spiel Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Mario & Luigi-Serie Kategorie:Paper Mario-Serie Kategorie:2015-Spiel